User blog:Coolharry64/Just Dance School - Season 1, Episode 1
This was inspired by MistyMelissa, Just Dance Central & Stanley56. Story Jo wakes up in bed at 7:00am. Jo: YES! It's the first day of school! Jo: What can i have for breakfast? Jo's Mum: Some fruit maybe? Jo: Yes please! Jo eats breakfast. Jack's Mum: We'll be a little early for school today! Jack: of course! It's 8:17! Jack: i'm putting my uniform on... Jack puts his uniform on. Sam: I'm going to watch fort boyard! Sam's Mum: NO! WE'LL BE LATE OTHERWISE! Sam: Um, no. I'm watching the parts i missed last night, like canoeing. Sam's Mum: we can't, otherwise we will be late. Sam's Mum turned off the television. Sam: HEY! I was watching that. Can't we go later? Sam's Mum: no. we don't want to miss the first day. Grace: i wonder what topic it is! Grace's Dad: this is the worst breakfast i have ever made. Grace: It is not a bad breakfast! I love it! Grace's Dad: that is coco pops, i like coco pops, but this was too many. Harry: what is for lunch? Harry's Mum: a full english breakfast! Harry: what? Does this mean that i have 2 breakfasts? Harry's Mum: no, it's a dinner. Harry's ah... Everyone drives to school. Everyone meets in their new class. Ruby: Hi Emily! Emily: Hello there Ruby! Miss Power: Sit! Everyone sits on their seats. Miss Power: Hello everyone. I am Judy Power. Everyone: Hello! Miss Power: i am your new teacher. If you didn't know me, here is where i live. Miss Power: i live in Gonzo Village. Ella: i live there too! Miss Power: Oh! Miss Power: our topic this term (5 September 2016 - 16 December 2016) is Roald Dahl. Oliver: Boo! I hate Roald Dahl! I love Dr. Seuss better! Miss Power: WE NEED TO LEARN ABOUT ROALD DAHL! RUDE! Oliver: it is just that i hate the creations that Roald Dahl does, right? Miss Power: oh, i get it. Now i will introduce you to the class. This is Alice Stone... Alice: Hello everybody! Everyone: Hello Alice! Miss Power: ...and this is Dave Ried. Dave: Good morning everyone! Everyone: good morning Dave! Miss Power: and i will introduce you to everything. Miss Power introduces the class to everyone. Miss Power: now, it is worktime. We are doing about what we did over the summer holiday. Ali: i went on a SCAD Dive! Jo: i went scooter riding! Ella: i went on holiday. I had the best pizza in my whole life! Miss Power: Write what you did over the holidays. The people written down what they did over the holidays. The day went on until the end of the day. Miss Power: thank you everyone, and time to get your bags! Later, they all went home, and the school day was finished. But there was something. And it was Ali who did it. Ali's Dad: how was the first day of school? Ali: it...was...good...! Ali's Mum: who did you sit next to at lunchtime? Ali: umm... I think Oliver or Jo. Ali's Dad: what will you do next? Ali: i am going to play on Just Dance! Ali's Mum: what song will you play? Ali: i'm gonna play Teacher! Ali's Mum & Dad: good luck! Ali plays on Just Dance. The End - Next Episode Coming Thursday! Category:Blog posts